kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinocchio
Pinocchio, sometimes referred to as Pinoke, is a character from Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Personality Physical Appearance Pinocchio is a marionette made to look like a little boy. This is clearly reflected by his arms and legs, which are rectangular blocks of peach-colored wood. His legs also have clear hinges at his knees. Other than this, however, it is rather difficult to tell him apart from a normal boy, and he in fact becomes one during the end credits of Kingdom Hearts. Pinocchio has thick, black hair and eyebrows, blue eyes, and four-fingered hands. His nose is slightly darker colored than the rest of his "skin", and grows when he lies. Clothing-wise, Pinocchio wears a yellow hat with a red feather in it, brown shoes, and white gloves like those worn by many older Disney characters. He wears a tan, short-sleeved shirt under a black vest with gold lining. His shorts are red, and he wears a blue bow on the front of his shirt. Story ''Kingdom Hearts As many others who have lost their worlds, Pinocchio ends up in Traverse Town. While stealing inside the Accessory Shop he is met by Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy. Without his conscience, Pinocchio has been misbehaving, but in the end Jiminy manages to set him straight. Pinocchio promises Jiminy that he would behave from that point onwards and find his father. Some time after Sora and Jiminy leave Traverse Town, Geppetto finally finds Pinocchio, but while traveling they are swallowed by Monstro and end up inside the whale's mouth. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy are themselves swallowed by the whale en route to another world, and find Pinocchio looking for supplies. They follow him through Monstro's mouth to a ship where he and Geppetto have set up living quarters. As Geppetto introduces himself, Pinnochio spots Riku from afar, and runs after him into Monstro's bowels. Sora, Donald, and Goofy follow, discovering Riku, and are led on a chase after Pinocchio and Riku, who continues to taunt his old friend. Just as they catch up, however, Pinocchio is captured by a giant Heartless, the Parasite Cage, which swallows him whole. Together, Riku and Sora fend off the Heartless, causing it to expel Pinocchio, who is comatose and seemingly lacking his heart. Riku nabs him and prepares to leave, explaining that he intends to use the puppet's strange nature to try to help Kairi, but when they track him down to Monstro's Stomach, Sora confronts Riku while Jiminy rushes to tend to his friend. The despairing puppet remarks that he is finished, but when his growing nose reveals this to be a lie, he expresses relief. At this, Riku leaves just as the Parasite Cage returns. Sora and his friends rescue Pinocchio once again by slaying the Heartless, allowing Pinocchio and Geppetto to reunite and leave Monstro. They settle at Traverse Town, living in a craftshop provided by Leon. Some time after the Door to Darkness is sealed, a now-human Pinocchio plays joyfully with his father. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Pinocchio appears as a fragment of Sora's memories during his journey through Castle Oblivion. This version of Pinocchio feels guilty for getting trapped within Monstro, and so goes deeper into the giant whale's body to find a way out. When the trio finally catch up, Pinocchio is caught inside a Parasite Cage Heartless again. After they defeat the heartless, Sora teaches Pinocchio to be brave and fight his way out. He does so and frees himself just before the monster vaporizes. Then, he gives them an idea about making Monstro sneeze to escape. After he gave them his idea, he returns to Geppetto. When the trio heroes make the monster sneeze, Pinocchio and Geppetto escape to safety. Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Prior to Sora's arrival on Pleasure Island, Pinocchio was locked inside a cage after he skipped school. Pinocchio apologized to Jiminy for doing so, but lied that two "monsters" brought him here in a bag, which only caused his nose to grow longer. Still insisting he was telling the truth, Pinocchio mentions a "fella in black clothes" told him to play a trick on Sora, although Jiminy did not believe him until he realize that Pinocchio's nose did not grow. Once the Blue Fairy arrived and gently scolded him for lying to Jiminy, Pinocchio pleaded her to return his nose back to normal after he promised to never lie again. The Blue Fairy forgave him and granted his wish, but warned he will remain a puppet forever if he keeps lying. Later on, Sora and Jiminy finds Pinocchio surrounded by Komory Bats over a trampoline and saves the puppet, then orders him and Jiminy to leave. However, Sora learns from the Blue Fairy that Geppetto has been swallowed by Monstro and that Pinocchio and Jiminy ran off to find the whale once being informed, jumping off a cliff into the ocean. Sora goes to find them, but they are soon attacked by the whale. Pinocchio and Jiminy are swallowed by Monstro, but Sora escapes. At first, he assumes that they were killed, but soon remembers his own adventures within the whale with Donald and Goofy nearly two years prior and assumes that they survived. Pinocchio is reunited with his father, but soon wanders off. On Geppetto's behalf, Riku finds him wandering with a stranger in a black coat. After the coated man released Pinocchio to Riku, he reveals his face to Riku, who was shocked when he saw that the mysterious figure resembles him. However, the Riku doppelganger escapes into a corridor of darkness. Following his battle with the Char Clawbster, Riku watches as Pinocchio and Jiminy happy reunites with Geppetto. Origin '''Pinocchio' is originally from the Disney animated feature film, Pinocchio, which was originally based on the story The Adventures of Pinocchio by Carlo Collodi. Geppetto, the woodworker who created Pinocchio, wishes for Pinocchio to be a real boy—a wish that Pinocchio must work hard to make come true. In the film, Pinocchio went into many misadventures, such as being a star in a puppet show, nearly being turned into a donkey on Pleasure Island, then being swallowed by Monstro while searching for Geppetto. They manage to escape the whale, but Pinocchio is killed as a result, though he is soon revived by the Blue Fairy and transformed into a real boy because he furfilled the requirements to become a real boy. Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Category:Characters in Chain of Memories Category:Characters in Re:Chain of Memories Category:Characters in Dream Drop Distance Category:Characters in Dream Drop Distance HD